


Locked and Loaded: A Sequel

by DaftPunk_DeLorean



Series: Locked and Loaded: A Series [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Chastity Device, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, PWP, Stony - Freeform, Strap-Ons, Stucky - Freeform, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony as Steve and Bucky's plaything, ass eating, self-indulgent kink, stuckony - Freeform, winterironshield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaftPunk_DeLorean/pseuds/DaftPunk_DeLorean
Summary: A sequel to Locked and Loaded, except this time, Tony might have earned himself a little time out of the chastity cage; Steve and Bucky are sure he’ll be begging to be locked back up by the time they’re done with him.“Please… Steve, please,” Tony breathed, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to will an orgasm into existence. He felt Bucky’s hands skimming over his inner thighs, but when they pulled away at the last moment, Tony collapsed back onto the bed.“Mmm, no, I don’t think you mean it,” Steve said, and Tony looked back up at him.“I mean it, fuck, I mean it!” Tony panted. Steve considered for a moment.“No, you’re not begging, you’re asking,” Steve said, his voice gentle, but completely immoveable. “If I’m going to let you come, you have to beg me. And mean it.”





	Locked and Loaded: A Sequel

Steve pressed his body against Tony’s back, his palm sliding over Tony’s hip, brushing so lightly over his lower stomach, until he cupped Tony’s caged cock. Tony let his head fall back against Steve’s shoulder, the blessed warm touch igniting flames across his skin, everything inside him twitching and responsive to Steve’s barest touch. 

“Bucky will be here soon,” Steve murmured, sucking on Tony’s earlobe as he massaged Tony’s balls. Tony licked his lower lip.

“God, I can’t wait,” he sighed, letting his eyes close while Steve played with him.

“You know he’ll want to fuck me,” Steve whispered, his nibbles moving to the curve of Tony’s throat. Tony moaned softly, his hand resting on Steve’s, but not daring to touch himself. Not this close to being released.

“I hope he makes you forget your name.”

Steve laughed softly, his other hand brushing over Tony’s chest, lazily fingering at a nipple.

“You know, I might need your help getting stretched open.”

“I got ten fingers and all day,” Tony said, the corner of his mouth quirking up as he fantasized about fingerfucking Steve.

“No…. I thought it might be more fun if you fucked me open,” Steve said, and his voice was notably mischievous. Tony’s eyes flew open. He’d been locked up for… well, awhile, and the deal was that he wouldn’t be unlocked until Bucky could join them again. Tony had been so good. He never begged to be let out, never touched himself. To do so would only mean more time added to his lockup, which was both intensely frustrating and mind-blowingly arousing. But the treat of being unlocked early? Fucking Steve open tenderly, eating him out and fucking him again until he was sloppy for Bucky? God, Tony’s cock dripped at the thought. He felt Steve catch a drop on his finger, and raised it to Tony’s lips. Tony groaned and licked it clean.

“Please…” he breathed, the muscles in his lower stomach trembling with his need to be unlocked, his need to be hard and to fill Steve over and over… “Please let me fuck you, please, God I need it…”

Steve laughed again and pulled away for a moment, his hand never ceasing its maddeningly frustrating massage of Tony’s balls. He pressed close again, and tossed something on the bed in front of Tony. Tony looked down, and his cock surged while his breath left his chest.

It was a strap-on cock. 

Tony turned, looking up at Steve, who was half-lidded and grinning.

“What is this?” Tony asked.

“That’s what I want you to fuck me with,” Steve said, and Tony frowned, gesturing at his still-dripping cock.

“I have a dick, you know,” he said heatedly. Steve kissed the tip of Tony’s nose, and Tony’s cheeks flamed indignantly.

“I know. But your cock isn’t allowed out of the cage until Bucky gets here, and I’m horny now, so that’s what you’re going to fuck me with.”

Tony groaned again, slumping against Steve’s chest. It was infuriating. He wanted it so bad, wanted to feel the hot, velvety tightness of Steve’s ass sliding wetly over his cock, wanted to bury himself deep inside Steve until he came, over and over, unreservedly, until Steve dripped with Tony’s come and Bucky had to lick it up.

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony, who trembled in full-body frustration. 

“Fuck me, Tony. Put it on and take out all your frustration on my ass. I want you to fuck me so hard that I have to beg you to stop,” Steve whispered against Tony’s ear, and his hot breath and his hand low on Tony’s hip made Tony melt. He drew a ragged breath.

“Okay. Okay,” Tony whispered, and he let Steve take his precious fucking time strapping Tony in, because he “didn’t want Tony to accidentally touch himself and add more time to lockup.” Of course he touched Tony as much as he could, until Tony had to bite his lip to keep from begging for more. 

“There you go, Tone,” Steve murmured, tightening down a strap, and Tony reached down, stroking the girthy cock that hung between his legs, imagining that he could almost feel it on his own straining cock, still locked in its increasingly-tighter cage. The cage rested behind the strap-on, hidden from view, where Tony couldn’t even sneak a touch in. It was surreal, to see the flesh-colored cock there, after so long without release. Tony immediately surged forward, pressing Steve down into the mattress. Steve reclined willingly, spreading his thighs for Tony, who sighed deeply.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this, it’s so fucking frustrating,” Tony growled, sliding his hands slowly up Steve’s inner thighs, following them with kisses. “You’re so goddamn _hot…”_ He mouthed at the tender spot where Steve’s thigh met his hip, taking a little well-deserved revenge by biting his soft skin sharply until Steve’s breath escaped his throat with a strained sound. Tony made a satisfying sound and bit a little harder.

“You know, you had me all prepared to make soft love to you, make you sigh so sweet. But now I’m going to rip your ass in two and fuck you so hard there won’t be anything left for Barnes,” Tony said, nipping his way over Steve’s abdomen, up to his chest and nipples. Steve rolled his hips a little, his cock rubbing against Tony’s strap-on, and he gazed down at Tony with lusty eyes.

“Maybe that was the point,” he said, smirking, and Tony smirked back, biting Steve’s nipple and startling a soft cry out of him. Steve arched into him, gripping the sheets in his fists, already panting.

“I haven’t even started, darling, and you’re already so worked up,” Tony murmured, giving Steve’s other nipple some attention.

“You have that effect on me…” Steve breathed, and reached blindly towards the nightstand to grope for lube. Tony found it before he did, and slicked his fingers, pressing between Steve’s thighs to tease. He licked around the curve of Steve’s collarbone, kissed his chin, then claimed his lips, just as he pressed a finger the tiniest bit into Steve. 

Steve tensed his hips, pressing up into Tony and seeking friction, but Tony moved his hips out of the way and denied him, a little taste of Tony’s predicament. His trapped cock pressed against the confines of his gold-titanium chastity cage, and a filament of pre-come dripped from the tip, luridly wetting his inner thighs. He wanted to grind against Steve’s thigh for even the tiniest bit of relief, but he would feel nothing but delicious frustration. 

His muscles quivered, his lower back and stomach seizing with desire. He wanted to hump Steve mercilessly, his whole body strung unbearably tight with desperate need to get hard, to feel Steve’s touch ( _any_ touch) and come until he couldn’t breathe. He knew if he said another word, his voice would tremble from breathless want. 

Shivers of goose bumps skittered over his skin in waves, leaving him alternately chilled with ice and sizzling with fire. His hyper-aroused nerves were aflame, every touch striking a spark and making him gasp. He was certain that he could come explosively without a single touch to his cock, with nothing more than a humid kiss to the throat or a teasing flick to his nipples, and he certainly hoped Steve and Bucky would test that theory tonight. 

“I can’t wait for tonight,” Tony breathed hotly against Steve’s collarbone as he fingered him open. Steve hummed, his fingertips brushing over Tony’s waist, making him sigh with want.

“Looking forward to getting unlocked?” Steve murmured, his hips moving against Tony’s fingers, soft little noises escaping his flushed lips.

“So much…” Tony whispered. “I want you so bad, I want your touch, I want to come, I want you to torment me, please sweetheart, I want you to make me beg you to stop…” Tony pressed his fingers hard into Steve, as if to emphasize how desperate he was for Steve to make him come. Steve laughed softly, the tail of it turning into a slight whine.

“You know, with all that begging I should add time to your lockup,” Steve purred, and Tony’s fingers paused, his breath catching. 

“You wouldn’t,” Tony said, and Steve gazed at him, half-lidded and relaxed.

“You know the rules.”

“Steve…”

“All this time waiting, being so good, knowing how sweet your reward would be, and then to mess it all up at the last minute. Tsk.”

“Steve, please.”

“All the teasing you’ll have to endure, all locked up. Fucking me and Buck with a strap on, while you drip down your legs. You were so desperate last time, just imagine how desperate you’ll be this time, getting fucked for hours, knowing you can’t come and it’s all your fault, knowing you’ll be locked up twice as long as you were before.”

 _“Steve,”_ Tony breathed hotly, his eyes closed, his hips moving against nothing, unable to gain even the tiniest bit of relief. Would Steve be so tantalizingly cruel? Could Tony even survive another round of what they dished up for him last time, without the chance to release? Dear god, and to be locked up _twice as long_ after the fact? “I might actually die. This is how Iron Man goes,” Tony panted.

“You’ll survive,” Steve purred smugly. “You always do. God, I love keeping you so desperate. You’re so hot when all you can think about is getting me off.”

“Getting _me_ off, more like it,” Tony said with a smirk, sitting up so he could lube his strap-on. Steve’s gaze was challenging, and his hand moved from Tony’s waist to between Tony’s thighs, stroking up through the wetness of pre-come to squeeze his full balls until he whimpered. Tony let his head fall back as he gasped, lifting his hips up and away, but Steve’s grip on his balls followed, and Tony gripped Steve’s forearm.

“Getting who off?” Steve said, his voice soft, but not to be argued with.

“You!” Tony gasped, pain and delight arching his back. “Getting you off!” Steve squeezed just a few moments more, then released Tony, who sagged and gulped air. God, that was intense. Incredible, but intense. Steve looked infuriatingly satisfied, reclining back into the pillows. 

“Might be a good idea to remember that,” he said with a smirk, which Tony returned.

“Fuck off. I’m gonna make you pay for that,” Tony said with a purr, his inner thighs quivering, silently begging for Steve’s touch again. Tony lined up his lubed strap-on, teasing Steve’s hole, sliding it back and forth, before finally pressing just the tip in. Steve inhaled, his lips parted, and Tony pulled back out.

“Don’t tease,” Steve whispered, and Tony arched a brow and leaned down over Steve to nibble his ear lobe. 

“Can’t handle your own medicine?” Tony whispered, giving Steve just the tip again. It was a girthy cock, even for Steve, and Tony was eager to make Steve moan. But Tony was also an expert in teasing and denial, and in that respect, had the patience of a saint. He could do this for days. Giving Steve just a little taste, over and over.

“Please…”

“No. Be good.” Tony caressed Steve’s skin, played with his nipples, stroked his inner thighs, fucking him so slowly with the smallest amount of cock possible, until Steve was practically thrashing under him. Steve tried to reach down and push the strap-on into himself, and Tony swatted his hand away, pulling out to stroke Steve’s hole with the tip again.

“Tony,” Steve whimpered, and Tony admired how easily Steve came apart from just the tiniest bit of teasing.

“Look at you. You could never do what I do, could you? So needy. Don’t have an ounce of control in you, do you?” Tony teased sweetly, and Steve shook his head, his hair already sticking to his forehead.

“I couldn’t do it, please Tony, fuck me, I’m not strong like you, I need- I need it-“ Steve begged, scrabbling at Tony’s forearms. Tony just kept teasing, smiling in satisfaction.

“If Bucky could see you now,” Tony said, and reached for his phone on the nightstand. “Smile pretty,” Tony murmured, and Steve was a panting, sweating mess for the camera, lips parted, eyes smoky, thighs spread vulgarly, cock flushed and hard and dripping. He looked completely undone.

Tony typed on his phone, firing off a text to Bucky.

_Look at him. Hasn’t even been fucked and he’s already sloppy._

Almost immediately, his phone dinged with a reply. Tony laughed when he opened it, and showed Steve. It was a close up of Bucky stroking his hard cock.

_don’t gloat, ur gonna look like that soon_

Steve smirked, licking his lower lip. 

“He’s right, you know,” he said, and Tony pressed the tip into Steve once more.

“Let me enjoy my moment,” he said with a grin, and in one fluid movement, he fucked his thick cock right into Steve’s ass, making Steve cry out and arch off the bed. He didn’t give Steve even a breath of a moment, and fucked him with a punishing pace, slamming so hard into him that Steve’s shoulders pressed against the headboard. 

“Tony!” Steve cried out, gripping the headboard with both hands. His hips bucked against Tony’s thrusts, and his cock bounced against his stomach lewdly. He reached once hand down to his cock and got in a single stroke, before Tony swatted his hand away.

“I’m gonna fuck you until Bucky gets here, and you’re not gonna get even a touch on that cock until he does. You better hope he gets here fast,” Tony growled, snapping his hips forward in a particularly hard thrust, causing Steve to gasp and squeeze his eyes shut. He mumbled something incoherent, and Tony just smirked.

“I’ll take that as permission to let out my frustration,” Tony said, and bent over Steve, holding one shoulder tight enough to bruise, so that he had the leverage to really pound Steve. 

Every minute of frustration and denial and want that he’d endured during lockup, he poured into every thrust. Every powerful surge of delight he felt when Steve fucked him and left him denied, Tony put into each caressing roll of his hips. Steve panted, cried out Tony’s name, and visibly struggled to keep from touching himself, and Tony was submerged in his single-minded determination to fuck him into oblivion. 

So submerged in fact, that he didn’t hear Bucky get there, until he felt his gaze from the doorway. Tony looked up, his eyes dark, and gave Bucky a predatory smile without even pausing his pace. He stroked his hands over Steve’s chest, rolling his nipples between his fingers to pull Steve out of his fucked-out trance. 

“Look who finally decided to show up, sweetheart,” Tony murmured, and without preamble, Bucky shed his clothes and crawled into bed with them.

“I see you all started the fun without me,” Bucky said, with a smirk, and Tony slowed his thrusts. 

“Just warming him up for you,” Tony said, and Steve whimpered as Tony pulled out of Steve’s swollen, pink hole.

“I’m not- I’m not done,” Steve panted, looking between them, as Tony shifted aside to let Bucky position himself between Steve’s legs. 

“Suck him,” Bucky ordered Tony, lubing his own cock. “I’m gonna fuck him nice and slow.” Tony eagerly obeyed, laying beside Steve and teasing the head of his cock with the tip of his tongue, until Bucky buried himself inside Steve with a groan.

“Never gonna get tired of this,” Bucky murmured, and Tony took Steve into his mouth fully, working him gently to go with Bucky’s languid thrusts. Steve moaned, pushing his cock up into Tony’s mouth, and Bucky smirked.

“Aww, Stevie wants more,” Bucky said. “Guess we’d better give it to him, huh, Tone?” Bucky tangled his fingers into Tony’s hair, twisted until Tony gasped, then pushed his head down, forcing Steve’s cock into Tony’s throat. Steve moaned in delight, and Tony’s cock surged inside its cage. Choking on Steve’s cock was his second favorite thing ever, besides being mercilessly fucked by him. If only he could do both at once.

Bucky kept it up, lazy thrusts of his cock while he yanked Tony’s hair and forced him to let Steve face-fuck him. Tony was an object to be used now, and he let himself relax into it, relishing the slide of Steve’s cock over the back of his tongue, and the bitter salt of his pre-come filling his senses.

“C’mon, Tone, you can do better,” Bucky growled, and he held Tony down so that Steve’s cock filled his throat and he couldn’t breathe, and held him there until he struggled, gasping for air and light-headed when finally released. His body positively thrummed. 

“Oh God,” Steve breathed, and Bucky buried himself completely, pushing Tony’s head down once more, and the moment Tony couldn’t breathe, Steve came explosively. Tony didn’t even have to swallow, since Steve was so deep in his throat. 

When Bucky pulled Tony off, Tony’s eyes were glazed, his breathing ragged, and come dripped from his parted pink lips. 

“I could come again just looking at you,” Steve breathed, his chest heaving and body twitching with aftershocks. Bucky released Tony’s hair, and Tony collapsed over Steve’s body, breathing heavily. 

“Now I think you’re ready to be fucked,” Bucky said in satisfaction, and Tony just nodded blearily. He felt Steve shift under him, and Tony rolled, laying on his back and spreading his thighs, his strap-on resting heavily between them, concealing his caged cock from view. Bucky looked at it appreciatively, stroking it once.

“Impressive, Tone,” Bucky said, chuckling. “Stevie wouldn’t even let you out to fuck him, huh? You really are a masochist, aren’t you?” Tony smirked at him, one arm flung lazily behind his head, the other hand playing with one of his own nipples.

“Steve wasn’t complaining,” he said, his voice rough. Bucky and Steve both barked laughs.

“Yeah, and neither were you. I guess there’s no need to unlock you then, huh?” Steve said, and Tony gave him an ever-defiant look.

“Guess not,” he drawled, even though he would positively die if not allowed out. Bucky whistled low.

“Think you can go through all that again?” Bucky said, with an impressed tone, stroking Tony’s inner thighs while Steve pressed up behind Bucky, reaching around and slowly stroking Bucky’s cock, since Bucky hadn’t come yet. Steve kissed Bucky’s shoulder.

“He was begging earlier, even though he knows the rules. I told him he stays locked up, and has to wait twice as long until his next release,” Steve said, pinning Tony with his gaze, and Tony’s breath was taken away once more.

“You were teasing,” Tony said, desperation once again coloring his voice. 

“Was I?” Steve said, taking his time kissing the curve of Bucky’s throat, his nape, below his ear, fingering his nipples and stroking him slowly, but firmly, putting on a show for Tony. And Tony soaked it up. He watched as Bucky’s head fell back and his lips parted, a flush dusting his cheeks. He watched as Bucky gripped Steve’s wrist where he played with his nipples, hugging Steve’s arm to his chest in a silent plea to not stop. 

“Take off his strap-on,” Steve murmured, letting Bucky go just long enough to obey, and Tony whined in his throat as his caged cock was exposed. Bucky teased him, holding it in his warm hand, until Steve pulled him back to his chest. Tony’s hips followed Bucky’s touch, thrusting into empty, cold air, needy and insistent.

Steve began to stroke Bucky more insistently, so that Bucky thrust into his hand, his body shaking. Steve nibbled Bucky’s earlobe.

“Come, my darling. Come all over him. Use him,” Steve cajoled, whispering warmly over Bucky’s ear. That was all it took, and Bucky came, spurting on Tony’s caged cock and stomach, bracing himself on Tony’s bent knee.

Tony groaned more than Bucky, who always came in relative silence. He rubbed his fingers through the milky come on his stomach, not daring to venture lower, and closed his eyes, imagining the pleasure of being teased like this all night. 

Bucky slumped back against Steve, who held him until his breath evened. Bucky laughed softly, always a sardonic sound, and gazed half-lidded at Tony, who licked his lower lip. 

“I like this. I think we should just come on him all night, Stevie. He can wait to get unlocked until next time,” Bucky said softly, and Tony was indignant.

“Not you, too,” he said, flopping his arm over his eyes, despairing. Steve hummed in amusement, kissing Bucky’s shoulder.

“What do you think, Tone? You know how much we love using you. You’re so pretty when you’re all flustered and desperate. I love watching how hard you have to work to not to beg to come,” Steve said softly, his eyes sweet and tone enticing. Tony huffed a sharp breath out of his nose, considering for a moment. He didn’t know if he could do it, but god, the thought was hot enough to make his entire body ripple with arousal. He wouldn’t be able to think about anything else but being fucked; he would be out of mind with lust, a slave to Steve’s whims, a willing and wanting object to be used-

 _“Yes!”_ Tony breathed, his voice shuddery with how much he wanted it, and he let his arm fall to the bed, where he gripped the sheets in his fist and tried to catch his breath. He looked up at them both, and _goddamn_ the way they looked at him, so possessive and hungry and pleased; Tony overheated just from being looked at like that. “Yes. God, it’ll kill me, it’ll- use me, sweetheart, plea-“

“Oh, Tony, you’re so good to me,” Steve said, exuding so much love that he practically had visible hearts dancing around his head like a halo. He carefully moved from behind Bucky, who laid down on his side beside Tony. Tony reached for Steve, and Steve straddled Tony’s hips, making a point of grinding his ass down on Tony’s caged cock. Tony gasped, but it was silenced by Steve’s lips, as he bent to kiss Tony. 

Tony poured himself into that kiss, already resigning himself to staying in lockup until Steve pulled back and pulled his dogtags over his head, where a small gold key also hung. He put it around Tony’s neck, who blinked at the ceiling and took a measured breath. Steve loved to tease Tony like this, by putting the very key to his release in his hands, and still not letting him use it. It would test his fortitude, for sure.

“You’re a sadist,” Tony said, and Steve only laughed. He set about kissing Tony everywhere, moving to settle between Tony’s thighs. He kissed Tony’s nipples, grazed fingertips over his ribs, licked Bucky’s come off his stomach, nibbled Tony’s inner thighs, and finally mouthed warmly at his caged cock. As Steve loved Tony’s body, Bucky tipped Tony’s face close and kissed him, deep and slow. He swallowed every soft noise that Tony made, and the room was so warm, thick, and silent that Tony could hardly breathe. 

He never had a moment to catch his breath. It was just the beginning of a night of pleasure and torment, and already Tony was out of his mind. He whimpered when Steve fingered his hole, already stretched from earlier in the day when Steve pounded him mercilessly over the bathroom countertop after their shower. They would keep him like this all night, a tightwire stretched between them, played like a fiddle in Steve’s very capable hands.

“Roll over, Tone,” Steve whispered in a kiss to Tony’s inner thigh, and Tony obeyed, burying his face in the pillows as Bucky trailed his fingers slowly up and down Tony’s spine. He couldn’t help but grind his hips into the bed in frustration, but it only served to arouse him more, especially when Steve pushed into him again, pressing insistently against his prostate so that Tony whined for more.

He gasped at the pull of pleasure in his groin, and found himself humping the sheets in a desperate, frustrated attempt to fuck himself on Steve’s fingers. 

“Shh, darling…” Steve murmured, stilling Tony’s hips with a firm, but gentle hand on Tony’s lower back. 

“Hngh…” Tony’s voice was just a strangled, muffled sound that bottomed out into a groan when he felt Steve’s thick cock finally push its way into his ass. Tony spread his thighs a little further, arching his ass into Steve’s deep, slow thrusts. Steve held him down, one hand on his waist and the other on his shoulder, and Tony was pinned, helpless to be used. 

“You love my cock, don’t you? God, the longer you’re locked up, the more I can’t resist your ass. I love leaving you wanting, Tone…” Steve murmured, grinding into Tony, torturously slow. “You like it when I fuck you and leave you wet?”

“Yeah, god yeah,” Tony panted, still trying to move his hips against Steve’s immoveable grip. “Love dripping your come- love-“

“You’re such a slut for it, aren’t you?” Bucky said in amusement, his voice a low purr as he continued to lazily pet Tony’s heated skin. Tony nodded, arching his back and twisting the pillow as if it’d done him dirty. 

“I’m a slut, you know I am, I can’t- I need-“ Tony’s words stuttered as he trembled, the stimulation already sending waves of pleasure over his body.

“Oh Tony, you poor thing, you’re never going to survive this,” Steve teased, snapping his hips forward and driving Tony deeper into the pillows. Tony gasped. 

He really wouldn’t. 

Steve fucked Tony so slowly, and having both super-soldier stamina and having already come once, he seemed to take great pleasure in drawing it out as long as possible, so that Tony was a sweating, trembling, whimpering mess by the time Steve came inside him. 

Tony could have come just from that alone, but before he could form a coherent thought, Steve was rolling Tony bodily onto his back.

“Wha-“ Tony mumbled, arching and gasping when Bucky immediately took Steve’s spot and fucked into Tony’s dripping, stretched, sensitive hole. Bucky wasn’t so lazy about fucking Tony. He pounded into him the way Steve had done this morning, hard enough to bruise, hard enough that Tony felt fully objectified, hard enough that his breathy moans were punctuated by loud gasps. 

Tony’s hands wandered, and it was clear that he was having difficulty not touching himself. He wanted to stroke his cock so badly, wanted to take off the cage and furiously jerk himself until he came loads of pent-up frustration all over himself. 

But Steve was obviously wise to it, because he moved to the head of the bed, kneeling near Tony’s head. He caught both of Tony’s wrists and pinned them with an iron grip to the bed on either side of Tony’s head, and Tony cried out in helpless frustration.

“Steve,” he whimpered, the name rough on his lips as Bucky fucked the air right out of his lungs. 

Steve said nothing, but Tony gazed up at him blearily and saw mischievous pleasure all over Steve’s face. Steve glanced at Bucky and they exchanged silent words, then Steve looked down at Tony again.

“I _suppose_ I could be persuaded to let you out. After all, I did promise,” Steve said, and Tony’s eyes went wide. 

“Don’t fuck with me, Rogers,” he breathed, and Bucky slowed his thrusts. Steve released one of Tony’s wrists.

“Give Buck the key,” Steve said, and Tony was quick to obey, pulling to chain over his head and dropping it in Bucky’s waiting hand, only to have his own wrist immediately pinned back to the bed by Steve’s hand. Bucky settled himself deep in Tony’s ass, which was even more frustrating, and began to play with Tony’s cage. Tony huffed, but said nothing as Bucky dangled the chain over his balls. His inner thigh muscles twitched and his breath was short.

“You really are patient as fuck,” Bucky said with an impressed tone, and slowly, teasingly, inserted the key into the integrated lock, twisting until it released with a click that seemed thunderously loud. 

Oh god, it was true, they weren’t teasing, Steve really did let Tony out. The potential was overwhelming, and when Bucky carefully removed the cage, Tony’s cock swelled instantly. He was harder than stone, dripping with want, twitching with need, the cool air on his cock raising goosebumps over his body. He looked down, and it was surreal to see it between his legs, hidden from view for what seemed like an eternity, standing strong, erect, and flushed, waiting to be sucked, fucked, and teased. 

“Fuck,” he whispered when Bucky began to move again, fucking him slowly at first, then resuming the same punishing pace as before. The only problem was that Tony couldn’t touch himself, and Steve and Bucky didn’t touch him either. 

“Steve please- I can’t- please touch me,” Tony said in a strained voice, pulling futilely at his wrists, unable to move even a millimeter in Steve’s grip. Steve just laughed softly.

“What do you want, sweetheart?” he murmured, and Tony gasped again when Bucky hit his prostate.

“Please! Touch me, I need you to- I can’t come, I can’t-“

“Oh, now I never said I was going to let you _come,_ Tony. All I said was that I’d let you _out.”_

“Steve…”

“We’ll take you to the very edge over and over all night long, then stuff you back into the cage. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

 _“Steve,_ please…”

“You’re not coming unless you can come from this alone,” Bucky growled, thrusting hard, so that Tony arched almost completely off the bed, crying out and struggling to free his wrists. He felt close to crying. He was so close. The tension, frustration, and utter, raw pleasure gripped him, stole his breath, teased his nerves, and trembled throughout his entire body.

“I can’t,” Tony mumbled, “I can’t, I can’t, please touch me, I can’t come-“ His voice shook, rough and desperate. He couldn’t come like this. All he needed was a single touch, the barest of breaths, and he’d fall over the edge. He was almost frantic for it, moving his hips in a frenzied attempt to fuck himself harder on Bucky’s cock, as if his thrusts weren’t punishing enough.

The desperation was palpable. 

Bucky and Steve both laughed softly at Tony’s lurid display of hedonism, and Tony’s cheeks flamed. Humiliation added to blaze of delight that had him at its mercy, as Tony humped the air like a wanton whore. Steve leaned down, pressing a kiss to Tony’s sweaty forehead, and Tony looked up at him blearily, the air around them electric and alive.

“I want you to beg me, Tony. _Really_ beg me,” Steve murmured, his smile sweet. Tony exhaled, pinned by Steve’s gaze, breathless from Bucky’s thrusts, and absolutely short-circuiting. 

“Not allowed,” he panted, and Steve laughed softly. 

“God, you’re so, _so_ good. Even when I ask you to break the rules, you still won’t do it,” Steve said adoringly. “Isn’t he good, Buck?” Bucky pounded particularly hard into Tony’s ass at that moment, as if to say yes. 

Tony arched off the bed, still pulling his wrists against Steve’s grip, his body writhing for any relief he could get, and he was light-headed with how much he wanted it. 

“Please… Steve, please,” Tony breathed, his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to will an orgasm into existence. He felt Bucky’s hands skimming over his inner thighs, but when they pulled away at the last moment, Tony collapsed back onto the bed. 

“Mmm, no, I don’t think you mean it,” Steve said, and Tony looked back up at him.

“I mean it, fuck, I mean it!” Tony panted. Steve considered for a moment.

“No, you’re not begging, you’re asking,” Steve said, his voice gentle, but completely immoveable. “If I’m going to let you come, you have to beg me. And mean it.”

Tony closed his eyes with a frustrated moan. How else could he possibly convey that his begging was real? 

“Please let me come…” he breathed, frustration spreading his voice thin. 

“No.” 

“Steve!” 

Bucky’s thrusts began to stutter and he grew quiet, and Tony, desperate for anything, tried to fuck himself harder on Bucky’s cock, but Bucky was having none of it. He held Tony down by the hips, his fingertips digging in with enough bruising strength to make Tony gasp. 

“Steve, please, I- Bucky- touch me, god, I’m begging you,” Tony panted, and Bucky smirked at him, then closed his eyes and ground his hips into Tony’s ass, hardly breathing as he came. Tony moaned enough for the both of them, especially as Bucky pulled out so, so slowly, then pushed back in once more, his come dripping hotly from Tony’s ass. 

When Bucky fell back onto the bed, his chest heaving, Steve laughed.

“Look at you two. The evening has hardly begun and you’re both over here like piles of laundry,” he teased. 

“Fuck off, Stevie,” Bucky mumbled, his face half-hidden in the pillows. Tony on the other hand, continued to writhe, his cock dripping steadily, no relief in sight. 

“Speak for yourself,” he said, tugging his wrists again. Steve tsk’d him.

“I’m going to let go of your wrists, Tone, but if you even pretend to touch yourself, the evening is over for you, and you can sit over there and watch me and Buck fuck all night, and I’m not going to let you come for so long that you’ll forget how to do it. Understood?”

Tony nodded, knowing that Steve was one hundred percent serious. Steve released his wrists, and Tony didn’t move a single millimeter, feeling fully like an object to be played with as Bucky and Steve shifted. Bucky laid out beside Tony, and began trailing his fingertips over Tony’s hip bones, lower stomach, groin, and inner thighs, purposefully avoiding his cock. Tony threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut, his nerves on fire, every touch making his cock twitch. His breath came in uneven, shallow hitches, but he kept his wrists pinned to the bed, not daring to move.

Right up until Steve knelt between his legs, pushed his thighs apart, and buried his face in Tony’s ass, fucking him with his tongue. 

“Steve!” Tony shouted, surprise and pleasure arcing through him. He lifted one wrist accidentally, and slammed it back down immediately. But not quick enough. Bucky paused mid-lick at Tony’s nipple, and chuckled lightly. Steve pulled away, his lips glistening and slick, and Tony despaired.

“Am I going to have to tie your wrists down, Tony?” Steve said amicably.

“No! No, I got this, I can do this,” Tony panted, clenching his fists and pressing them into the bed above his head, determined to not let Steve (or himself) down. Steve glanced at Bucky, who smirked as he reached up and pinned both of Tony’s wrists above his head with his metal hand. Tony struggled briefly, but he wouldn’t be able to move against Bucky’s strength. Steve resumed his feast, leisurely and attentively eating Tony’s ass, lovingly tongue-fucking him until tears leaked from the corners of Tony’s eyes.

“Steve, please let me come…” Tony whispered, his voice cracking on the end with desperation, and Steve completely ignored him, licking Tony in long strokes right up to the base of his cock and no further. Tony’s frustration bled from his pores. He ground his hips down against Steve’s face, but Steve only pulled away again, gazing hotly at Tony from between his thighs. 

“When I say I want you to mean it, Tony, I don’t mean asking me over and over. Beg like you mean it. Convince me you need it, or it won’t happen at all,” Steve said, his voice calm and electric all at once. 

Tony’s voice finally did break, and a small, hiccupping cry escaped his throat. 

“I don’t know what you want,” Tony said, throat tight, eyes squeezed shut. He gasped shakily when he felt Steve’s fingers in him, and cried out again as they pressed mercilessly into his prostate.

“I can’t, I need help, Steve, _please,”_ Tony babbled, and it never ended. Steve lazily fingerfucked him, and Bucky held him down with one hand and carefully teased and tormented every inch of Tony’s skin with the other, kissing him into silence, breathing filthy words across his ear, and grazing his hand tantalizingly around Tony’s throat. 

“What do you want, Tony?” Steve murmured in a silky voice, and Tony shook his head, eyes still squeezed shut. 

“I don’t know, I just want to come,” he cried brokenly, his body trembling visibly. He didn’t know what Steve wanted, he couldn’t- god, he didn’t want to come, he needed it. Couldn’t live without it.

“Tell me, Tony.”

“I just want to make you happy,” Tony whispered, his breath hitching on his tears.

“There we go,” Steve said, soft and satisfied. Tony lifted his head just enough to see Steve’s face, which glowed with delight. Tony looked at him with complete, tearful adoration; in this scorching, feverish moment, consumed by delirious pleasure, he realized he cared more about Steve’s pleasure than his own. All he wanted was to make Steve happy. If that meant he didn’t come, then he would happily lock himself up forever. This night wasn’t about what Tony wanted; it was about what Steve wanted, and Tony was simply an object of Steve’s desires. Tony would give himself over to Steve’s mercies a thousand times over. 

The moment Tony’s realization slotted into place, Steve leaned forward, licking up the base of Tony’s cock, and in a swift motion, swallowed it down into the velvety heat of his mouth, his tongue dancing as it wrapped around the head of Tony’s cock. 

It would have been embarrassingly fast, if Tony hadn’t been denied for so long. Tony’s eyes went wide and he cried out, and an overwhelming tsunami of incredible, incandescent pleasure crashed over him, drowning his breaths, convulsing through him, and he blessedly came. He was instantly lightheaded, thrashing as Steve continued to suck and finger him, gasping for air, as he came deep in Steve’s throat in an overpowering release.

The moment Tony took a full, ragged breath, Steve pulled off and Bucky reached for Tony’s cock and began to stroke him vigorously. Tony’s eyes went wide and he cried out in earnest. The aftershocks tripled in intensity, and he legitimately convulsed at the force of the sensation.

“Please,” he panted, his voice high, broken, and thready. It was too much, too intense, he was certain he was going to pass out. He arched, simultaneously pushing into Bucky’s hand, and trying to pull away from it. But Steve held his hips down and he was restrained, thrashing helplessly. 

“Remember last time, Tone? We told you we would make you come so many times that you’d be begging to get put back in that cage at the end of it,” Bucky purred, stroking Tony mercilessly. Tony twisted his hips to no avail. He didn’t have super-soldier nonexistent refractory period. Were they going to torture him like this all night? Tony moaned, colored with a different flavor of desperation. 

“I’m going to hold you down like this until you can lay still,” Steve said, and Tony squeezed his eyes shut.

“Better- better get comfortable then,” he gasped, and Bucky’s strokes became faster. Tony never got to catch his breath, and pressure and pleasure began to build again.

“I’m not going to stop until you come again,” Bucky said, grinning, and Tony moaned. It really wasn’t going to stop. His breaths were fast and shallow, the room spinning, and his ears rushed with the pounding flush of his heartbeat. Steve and Bucky almost weren’t there; he was so consumed by the building pleasure that nothing else existed. He arched again when Bucky twisted his wrist in a particular way, and Tony let out a strangled sound.

It was just enough, it was too much, and he came explosively once more, his body clenching like a fist, white-hot points of light sparkling in his vision. And yet Bucky continued to stroke him, even as he began to soften.

“Please…” Tony whimpered weakly, limp and twitching, unable to muster enough strength to move. Bucky finally released his hands and switched positions with Steve, settling between Tony’s legs and hitching his hips up. 

“You’re gonna be so full of come by the time I’m through with you,” he growled, and pushed his cock into Tony’s come-slicked ass in a deep, smooth thrust. Tony imagined that feeling of fullness, of being passed between them all night, and his near-limp cock stirred. Bucky exhaled slowly, pulling out of Tony all the way, and Tony felt himself drip onto the bed, his thighs spread open vulgarly. He pushed back in, over and over, tormenting Tony’s already abused hole. 

“Let’s make that pretty mouth useful, hm?” Steve murmured, and Tony thought he’d get to choke on Steve’s cock again, but Steve straddled his face, facing Bucky, and ground his ass down on Tony’s face. 

“Eat me to an orgasm,” Steve said, leaning forward to stroke Tony’s half-hard cock. “I won’t stop this until you make me come.”

Tony moaned. He loved eating Steve’s ass, but he was so delirious he could hardly focus on it, what with Steve’s hand on his cock and Bucky’s cock in his ass. But he tried. God, did he try. And he cried. His cock was like a bolt of electricity, shuddering through him, making his body jump and breath hitch, as he tried desperately to do a good job for Steve. 

Tony licked him, tongue-fucked him, even tried to finger him until Steve slapped his hand away, but Steve was a master of control and took very leisurely delight in drawing it out. He languidly stroked Tony, bending to suck him at intervals, and Tony’s head fell back as yet another orgasm neared.

“I didn’t tell you to stop,” Steve said lazily, grinding his ass down on Tony’s face, who honest-to-god tried. But Tony was overcome again, another orgasm being pulled reluctantly from his cock, his body rigid and electric like a live wire, as he cried out.

“Steve! God, it’s too much, I can’t- I-“ Tony panted, his voice high and thin and frantic.

“You haven’t finished,” Steve said, still stroking him, and Tony gripped Steve’s thighs with shaking hands, redoubling his efforts to make Steve come, just to make him stop. 

“Come on, Tony, I know you’re a slut for eating Stevie’s ass,” Bucky said, laughter coloring his voice as he clearly enjoyed the show. But Tony ignored it, single-mindedly focused on Steve’s pleasure, as he should be. And when Tony focused on that, of pleasing Steve instead of himself, it was like the world turned right side up.

Maybe Steve sensed it, maybe Tony was just doing a damn fine job, but Steve’s rhythm faltered and his breaths became short, and Tony moaned softly when he knew Steve’s orgasm was close. 

“Deeper, sweetheart,” Steve breathed, and Tony melted at his tone. He obeyed eagerly, his hips still stuttering from Steve’s strokes and Bucky’s thrusts. But soon Steve’s hand went still, and Tony delighted to hear him curse under his breath and moan, as he spurted over Tony’s chest and stomach. 

Tony didn’t stop, and his lips chased Steve as Steve rolled off him, but blessedly, his cock had a chance to rest. Tony wiped his mouth on the back of is hand, looking at the two of them with unfocused eyes, and gasped softly when Bucky ground his cock deep into Tony’s ass.

“You ready to be locked back up yet, Tone?” Bucky teased, and Tony nodded, closing his eyes.

“I can’t take anymore, I can’t- put me back in, please…” he breathed, his cock limp and sore. Bucky pulled out and got up, returning with a warm washcloth and Tony’s cage. Steve sat up, and Tony was an unmoving heap of spent pleasure as Steve cleaned him and fitted the cage back on him.

“You sure you’re done?” Steve asked sweetly, waiting for confirmation before locking the cage. “Because it could be a long time before you get this chance again.”

Tony couldn’t even pretend to hesitate. He was utterly wrung out, completely exhausted, and fully expended. 

“I’m done,” he breathed, eyes closed. He sighed, satisfied, as Steve locked the cage and put the chain with the key back around his neck. It was comfortable, the weight of the cage. It reminded him whom his pleasure belonged to, reminded him how loved and treasured he was, reminded him how he revered being taken apart and consumed. The evening had been sublime, and he was so, so happy. But Tony jumped, startled, when Bucky slapped him sharply on his inner thigh. 

“Turn over, I want you on your knees, ass up,” Bucky said, and Tony stared at him in hazy confusion. 

“Wha- I can’t come anymore, Steve locked me-“ he said, and Steve and Bucky both smiled down at him with utter adoration.

“Oh sweetheart,” Steve murmured, not even looking the tiniest bit tired. He reached between Tony’s thighs and pressed his fingers into him torturously, so that Tony arched off the bed with an agonized, euphoric gasp. “My darling, we haven’t even gotten started.”


End file.
